Sweet as Any Daydream
by MadClover-chan
Summary: If Maka was sad because of a bad breakup what could Soul do to cheer her up? Useless fluffy one-shot.


**A/N This is my very first fanfic and I'm excited to know what you think of it. I first got my insparation for this by the song _A Daydream Away_ by All Time Low. If you are an ATL fan then you will know where I got the idea from and if now then you should go listen to the song then read this xD but really it doesn't matter either way. I hope you like it!**

"Maka we need to talk." Her boyfriend's words hung in the air like heavy fog.

"Okay, what is it sweetheart?" The blonde reached out her hand and he pulled away.

"We can't be together anymore." Maka opened her mouth to speak but he pushed on, "I can tell that you don't really like me. Every time we go out you have this far off look in your eye and I have to repeat myself so that you know what I'm talking about!" her green eyes started to tear. "I'm sorry, but I need to find someone who will want to be with me. You're sweet and everything Maka but this just won't work." He turned to leave, Maka wanted to chase him. Grab him and promise she would change if he would just stay, but he was already gone. So began her afternoon of heart breaking music and banana splits.

"MAKA I'M HOME!" Soul Eater called shucking off his yellow and black trademark jacket. He could hear some All Time Low playing in kitchen so he went to investigate. There he found Maka in a pair of his sweatpants and old green day shirt he didn't wear much, chowing down on a banana split.

"Hey tiny tits why did you call and tell me you got ice cream!" Maka looked up at him and smiled. He could tell it was forced but he couldn't figure out why or what would make her feel better.

"Welcome home, I was gonna but I forgot to."

"Psh, whatever it doesn't matter, I would have rather had Blair get me ice cream at least she has a chest." Maka's eyes flared murderously but Soul didn't notice because he had turned to walk back out the door. The blonde grabbed at where her latest book should have been and lifted it over her head.

"Maka-CHOP!" Soul was surprised that her attack didn't hurt as much as it should have until he felt something cold sliding down the back of his shirt. She had just Maka-chopped him with the bowl that held her last break up indulgence; effectively emptying the contents of said bowl all over the weapons white spiky hair.

Soul turned around slowly and looked Maka directly in the eye. She stepped away from his blood red glare and attempted to stutter out an apology. "S-s-soul I'm soooooo—" her sentence was cut short when Soul's hand flicked out grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured it all over her golden pigtails and borrowed shirt. He smirked at her now openmouthed face and deadpanned "Now we're even,"

Maka found that a declaration of war. She grabbed her spoon and began flinging scoops of ice cream through the air right at Soul's chest. He rolled under the table, hand snaking out to grab the other bottle of caramel syrup. The battle continued, Soul ducking behind tables and the island, occasionally popping out to squirt Maka with chocolate or caramel then ducking back down.

Maka paused for a second to jog over to the freezer and grab the second container of her frozen ammunition, while she wrestled with the lid Soul took the opportunity douse her in sweet sticky syrup, she tried to run away but slipped on a chunk of melting ice cream. Soul reached out to her and she pulled him down with her.

They looked at each other for a second; both had copious amounts of melting ice cream and syrup coating their hair and clothing. Then Maka reached up really slowly to grab her container of sprinkles. Soul didn't think she would really do it, would she?

Maka leaned over, container in hand and dumped the contents all over Soul's head. Then she burst out laughing, high and irritating but sweet and innocent all the same. It was infectious and soon her weapon was chuckling alongside her. Maka couldn't recall how long they sat there just laughing but she knew that it felt good. It felt right. It wasn't till she was gasping for breath that she realized just how close they were next to each other on the floor. She had her head lying on his shoulder and their hands overlapped on the floor.

She looked up at him and he smiled, that adorable shark toothed smile that made her heart melt. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I'm glad you feel better Maka, I don't like it when you are sad," Then she could feel her own mouth pull up into a childish grin and her eyes beamed which made Soul laugh again and say "I wish you could see your face right now. Cause you're grinning like a fool."

**REVIEW****? PLEASE? :D**


End file.
